geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubstep
Clubstep is the fourteenth level of Geometry Dash and is the first of the three levels to have a demon difficulty. It is unlocked by collecting 10 secret coins . Description Clubstep has lots of extremely hard sections. It introduces invisible blocks and spikes which fade away when they are located in the middle of the screen. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 9%, and is collected as the cube. There are three jump rings. The player must tap the middle jump ring to go through a spiked pillar and then hit a yellow and blue ring after passing through the pillar to return to the normal path. *The second coin is located at 72%, and is collected as the UFO. Immediately after switching into mini UFO, the player must quickly get into a hidden passage above the one the player would normally take, then dodge 5 small invisible spikes to get the coin and drop back to the original route. *The third secret coin is located at 96%, and is collected as the ship. The player must fly down under the first pillar and through another, then back up to get on the main passage. Walkthrough Trivia *Clubstep rewards the player a UFO for completing it in practice mode unlike all other levels. *Clubstep rewards the player a secondary colour for completing it in normal mode unlike all other levels. *Clubstep rewards the player a UFO for completing it with all three coins in normal mode unlike all other levels that rewards the player with a cube. *Clubstep has a Steam exclusive icon for completing it in normal mode unlike other levels. **However, if you complete the first three levels of the game, you get another Steam exclusive icon. *Clubstep formally introduces fake spikes, however they were included in Electroman Adventures to collect all the secret coins. *Even though Update 1.6 included the first official demon level (Clubstep), this was not the first appearance of the 'Demon' difficulty as it was formally introduced in Update 1.3. *Clubstep takes 1:27 and requires a minimum of 96 jumps to complete. *Clubstep is the only official demon level to not have any speed, wave and robot portals, because they were all added to the game after Update 1.6. *Clubstep is not named after its original Newgrounds title, which is called "Club Step". The same applies to Blast Processing (called BlastProcess) and the new level in Update 2.1 using the song called "Fingerbang". *In the steam trailer, before it cuts off to showing custom levels, it shows the level editor editing Clubstep. Errors *At 2% the player may jump in the platform very close to the half-sized spike and keep jumping without crashing. **This is easily achieved by holding down from the start of the level. *At 4%, if the blue jump rings at 3% are hit late, it is possible to skip the next purple jump ring. *At 19% there is a misplaced decorational object. *At 24% if the player jumps before the gravity pads they will enter the ship segment in anti-gravity. *At 34% the player can end up upside-down and fall out of the level. *At 36% the player can skip the last two gravity orbs and continue normally. *At 36% it is also possible to miss the size portal and continue in normal size. **Though the player will crash at 40% due to the yellow jump pad launching them too high. *At 38% there is an object with its integrated outline filler in the wrong direction. *At 58% it is possible to crash when entering the cube segment. It may occur if the mini ship is very close to the spikes. *At 66% the player may not enter the yellow gravity portal. This may occur if acceleration is performed properly. Such action results in crashing. Gallery CS-C1.png|First secret coin CS-C2.png|Second secret coin CS-C3.png|Third secret coin ClubstepMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels